Please don't stand so close to me
by CofeeChan
Summary: UA université. Le professeur Castiel Novak enseigne la littérature et son exploitation dans la culture populaire. Sa petite vie risque d'être vite bousculé lorsqu'il vient en aide à un de ses élèves quelque peu insolent, le jeune Dean Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Petites notes;**

 **Bonjour à vous!  
Ceci est ma première fanfiction Spn. Enfin presque. Pour tout vous dire, me suis lancé un petit défi; je vais faire deux fanfictions supernatural UA dans le même univers, dans le même temps dans deux histoire différentes. Celle ci est consacré à Dean et Castiel et l'autre, qui sera plus sombre, une Samifer (dont je ne devrais pas tarder à publier le premier chapitre).  
Alors forcément les histoires se croiseront et interagiront MAIS dans un premier temps je vais faire en sorte que les deux histoires puissent se lire l'une sans l'autre. En revanche, il y a de fortes chances que je fasse se rejoindre les deux pour la fin parce que j'ai prévu un petit quelque chose qui nécessitera tout le monde (huhuhu). Et puis ça sera intéressant (j'espère en tout cas) pour vous de voir les différents pdv tout ça!**

 **Bien sûr aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et ceci n'est qu'une modeste production de mon esprit!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

« Pour la semaine prochaine, vous réfléchirez à l'usage du motif de la famille et en particulier des relations fraternelles dans les productions littéraires issues de la _Pop Culture._ Vous me choisirez chacun une œuvre qui vous tient à cœur et vous me rendrez un essai d'une page recto-verso. A la semaine prochaine. »

Un brouhaha assourdissant se mit à résonner dans l'amphithéâtre tandis qu'une centaine d'étudiants rassemblaient leurs affaires en discutant. Le professeur les regardait en souriant, visiblement soulagé que le cours soit terminé. Et pour être tout à fait honnête il l'était complètement. Chaque représentation publique était un supplice même si ces deux dernières années d'enseignement à l'université lui avait appris, ou plutôt l'avait obligé à se montrer un peu plus à l'aise lors de ses prises de parole. Appuyé contre le bureau, il saluait poliment les élèves qui passaient devant lui pour rejoindre la sortie lorsqu'un élément attira son attention. Vers le fond de la salle, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, un étudiant semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil. La salle était maintenant complètement vide à l'exception de cet élève et Castiel Novak soupira en le reconnaissant.

Dean Winchester avait commencé des études en littérature moderne et culture populaire, un peu par dépit, pas vraiment par passion. Son frère Sam, de quelques années plus jeunes, et ses parents l'avaient poussé à faire des études et c'est à reculons qu'il avait choisi ce cursus qui avait au moins le mérite d'offrir des sujets d'études intéressants comme _Démonologie et usage des thèmes bibliques dans les œuvres de fiction télévisuelles_ ou encore _De l'intérêt de l'adaptation des œuvres littéraires en Comédies Musicales_. Il était dans sa troisième année à présent et même s'il n'était pas dans les élèves les plus brillants il pouvait se targuer d'avoir réussi sans trop d'implication et de prise de tête.

Son frère Sam avec qui il partageait une chambre sur le campus avait quant à lui rejoint le parcours de Traductologie en manuscrits anciens cette année, un parcours exigeant des heures enfermées dans la bibliothèque ou à voir ses camarades, laissant Dean quelque peu à part. Il ne s'en formalisait pas mais en l'absence de son petit frère, il passait la majorité de ses soirées à écumer les bars et les soirées avec des confrères de son propre parcours ce qui l'amenait donc dans la situation qu'il occupait actuellement, à savoir s'endormir lourdement, quelque fois avec l'option ronflement.

-Dean Winchester ?

L'intéressé ne bougea pas d'un iota. Castiel se rapprocha de Dean par derrière et se pencha sur lui en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de prendre un air plus professionnel. Il se racla la gorge pour prendre un peu de contenance et d'une voix qu'il voulait plus grave et assuré il l'interpella à nouveau.

-Winchester !

Dean émit un grognement incompréhensible avant de se relever, un air quelque peu ahuri et un filet de bave coulant plus ou moins élégamment sur son menton. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa rapidement la situation gênante dans lequel il était et grimaça en songeant à Benny qui n'avait surement pas pris la peine de le réveiller. Il sursauta en sentant tout à coup la présence de Castiel par-dessus son épaule et plaqua la main contre sa poitrine pour empêcher son cœur de se faire la malle.

-P..Professeur Novak ! J'étais…euh… En pleine réflexion sur notre prochain sujet d'étude !

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté. Il n'avait jamais su discerner l'ironie mais quelque chose lui soufflait que le jeune Winchester n'était pas du genre à s'absorber dans la concentration au point de faire abstraction de tout environnement.

-Excusez-moi Dean mais…il me semble que vous dormiez.

Le jeune Winchester soupira en se levant. Il était de notoriété publique que Castiel Novak, plus jeune professeur de l'université, et malgré ses connaissances hallucinantes dans le domaine de la littérature, était un désastre ambulant pour tout ce qui s'apparentait aux rapports humains.

-Ça ne se reproduira plus Professeur… Je privilégierais mon lit aux bureaux de l'amphi, il est plus agréable.

Dean assortit sa provocation d'un clin d'œil qui ne provoqua pas grand-chose de visible sur le visage du jeune professeur qui fronça les sourcils.

-Dean cela fait plusieurs cours que vous ne suivez quasiment pas. Quelque chose vous préoccupe ? Il serait dommage de descendre votre moyenne alors que nous sommes si proches des examens.

-Vous inquiétez pas. Je vais gérer comme d'habitude !

Dean saisit son sac à dos qui trainait par terre et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Castiel dans la perplexité.

* * *

Mercredi soir, 22h.

Castiel regardait la grosse horloge située au-dessus de la porte des toilettes du bar dans lequel il se trouvait. Il aurait préféré rester bien au chaud dans son petit studio mais Mr Métatron, le directeur de son département qui l'avait pris sous son aile à l'université et ami éloigné de sa famille, avait insisté pour le traîner dans un des nombreux bars qui entouraient le campus. Métatron avait la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir paraître plus cool et plus jeune qu'il ne l'était ce qui le conduisait à sortir dans des lieux majoritairement fréquentés par des étudiants qui eux préféraient l'ignorer quand il les interpellait. Las de ces échecs de rapprochement avec les élèves, il trainait dorénavant ses pauvres collègues qui n'avaient pas eue le temps de peaufiner d'excuses pour s'éviter ce genre de situation gênante dans lequel se trouvait maintenant Castiel.

Castiel ne buvait jamais, pas plus qu'il ne s'intéressait aux longues logorrhées verbales de son supérieur qui avait pour sujet favori sa propre personne et la façon dont il servait au mieux le doyen de l'université. La soirée avait donc été très longue et il réfléchissait maintenant à la meilleure excuse pour pouvoir s'éclipser quand un brouhaha attira son attention. Cela provenait de dehors, juste l'entrée du bar et certains clients commençaient déjà à sortir voir ce qu'il se passait. Castiel ignora Métatron qui continuait à parler de façon assommante et se leva à son tour pour voir ce qui se passait. Il reconnut vaguement quelques élèves qu'il connaissait parmi les clients et se promit de faire savoir plus tard à ceux qui n'avaient pas 21 ans qu'ils étaient en tort.

L'air froid et mordant le saisit à la gorge dès qu'il passa le seuil et il remonta le col de son trench coat en frissonnant.

Un attroupement s'était formé autour de ce qu'il identifia comme deux saoulards en train de se battre. Rien de très intéressant finalement mais il avait au moins pu s'éclipser. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand l'une des deux personnes impliquées dans la bagarre s'arrêta pour l'interpeller.

-Hey Professeur Novak ! Vous avez décidé de vous sortir le balai qui était coincé dans votre c...

Castiel se retourna juste à temps pour voir le mal élevé se prendre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le projeta contre un mur. A la lueur des réverbères le professeur put enfin discerner les deux combattants. Celui qui l'avait insulté était Alastair, un ancien élève qui avait mal tourné en cours d'année et qui trainait principalement sur le campus pour refourguer de l'herbe à des étudiants friqués. L'autre, qui tenait désormais Alastair par le col et le plaquait contre un mur n'était autre que Dean Winchester. Les deux étaient plutôt amochés et passablement éméchés.

Castiel se renfrogna et s'approcha des deux jeunes en écartant les curieux. Il attrapa la manche de Dean alors que ce dernier allait envoyer un autre coup, cette fois dans le nez, de son ennemi.

-Dean… Suivez-moi.

Le Dean en question hésita quelques secondes avant de lâcher Alastair qui s'éloigna en titubant tout en les regardant avec agressivité. Les badauds commençaient à s'éloigner, certains râlant d'avoir été privé de ce moment de divertissement.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Castiel finit par le rompre.

-Vous êtes blessé… Vous devriez me suivre Winchester.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine je vous assure. Répondit Dean en essayant maladroitement de défroisser sa chemise.

-Ne discutez pas sinon je…euh… Vous enlève des points sur votre moyenne.

Cette semi menace fit sourire Dean qui leva les yeux au ciel. Mais après réflexion il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans cet état sans inquiéter son frère et devoir (encore) lui rendre des comptes, ce qui ne manquerait pas de créer une situation de conflit qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir arriver. Le plus simple était sans doute de suivre Castiel.

-Bon…Ok… Je vous accompagne alors.

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Castiel s'était déroulé dans un silence pesant. Le professeur n'habitait pas tout près du bar et il avait fallu marcher une bonne demi-heure dans le froid avant d'arriver à un petit immeuble dans une ruelle qui ne payait pas de mine. Castiel composa le code de l'interphone pendant que Dean regardait tout autour de lui. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus accueillant et peut être un peu moins pauvre d'aspect. Il ne dit pas un mot et suivit Castiel jusque dans son appartement où il se laissa tomber dans le canapé sans s'encombrer de bonnes manières.

Ça avait été une longue journée et le fait d'avoir revu Alastair, un mec qu'il ne pouvait pas blairer avait fait ressurgir en lui des envies de violence. L'alcool n'aidant pas à apaiser les nerfs, ils s'étaient vite retrouvés tous les deux à se battre devant le bar. Il soupira en laissant aller son dos endolori contre le cuir du canapé miteux, un des seuls meubles de la pièce avec un meuble informe qu'il identifia comme une table basse et deux meubles de bibliothèques remplis à craquer. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait suivi Novak

Castiel s'affairait à trouver sa trousse de soin dans la salle de bain et revient quelques minutes après avec une petite trousse à pharmacie qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Dean.

-Ou avez-vous mal ?

Dean marmonna en haussant les épaules.

-Nulle part.

Castiel haussa un sourcil et appuya de son index pile entre les côtes de Dean qui sursauta avec un petit cri de douleur qu'il aurait surement souhaité plus viril.

-Vous voyez bien que vous avez mal.

-Evidemment banane ! Si tu fourres ton doigt n'importe où aussi !

Castiel sourit légèrement tandis que Dean détournait la tête, énervé de s'être un poil laissé emporter devant ce gugusse avec ses habits mal taillés. Le gugusse en question enleva son trench et retroussa ses manches de chemises avant de fixer Dean.

Le jeune homme commençait à trouver les manières de Novak franchement agaçantes. Il ne disait rien, était incapable de s'exprimer comme un être humain normal et la moindre conversation se perdait dans un non-sens total. Ils n'avaient vraiment rien en commun et il était quasiment sûr que Castiel était d'un ennui mortel.

-Enlevez votre chemise.

Dean s'exécuta sans y réfléchir, tout occupé à se moquer mentalement du professeur qui sortait une espèce de pommade avant de s'en étaler sur les mains.

-Cette pommade va soulager la douleur des coups et atténuer les bleus. Attention c'est un peu froid.

Dean frissonna au contact de la main de Castiel contre ses côtes et son ventre. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Castiel était très doux et attentionné. Surpris, il fixa le professeur qui semblait tout accaparé par sa tâche. Il songea l'espace d'un instant qu'il comprenait pourquoi tant de minettes de l'université lui faisait les yeux doux. Un petit rictus lui échappa en l'imaginant en couple avec quelqu'un. Ridicule. Il finirait surement sa vie seul avec sa bibliothèque.

-Je pense que je vais désinfecter un peu les plaies sur votre visage…

L'étudiant grimaça en sentant la morsure acide du produit contre sa joue. Il se recula légèrement et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, interrogatifs de Castiel. Il devait avoir un peu abusé de l'alcool ce soir parce qu'il les trouva étonnamment beaux. Il secoua la tête vigoureusement et se racle la gorge en essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation qui briserait ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus perturbant. Malgré le fait qu'il soit torse nu, le fait que l'appartement ne soit visiblement pas très bien isolé et sa descente sur la route de la sobriété, il commençait à avoir chaud. La proximité de Castiel qui n'avait visiblement pas le sens des distances à respecter entre deux êtres humains faisait monter sa température corporelle bien plus que ce qu'il ne pensait. Cela devait venir du fait qu'il n'avait pas eue de copine ou de copain depuis un moment. Le manque devait se faire ressentir.

Il ne remarqua pas que Castiel s'était interrompu et le regardait également. Le professeur, lui, était en plein dilemme. L'étudiant avait un petit quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Il voulait prendre soin de lui, surement parce que ses rares travaux écrits lui parlaient et entraient en résonnance avec son propre parcours. Il ferait sans doute un bon professeur, il était doué pour tout ce qui concernait les écrits surnaturels et même pour la vulgarisation de sujets sérieux en général.  
Il ne poussa pas sa réflexion plus loin parce qu'à ce moment précis, des lèvres chaudes se posèrent contre les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant la situation surréaliste dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Dean lui mordilla légèrement les lèvres, provoquant un petit frisson dans le ventre de Castiel avant de se reculer en souriant. Cette chaleur que l'étudiant avait eue du mal à identifier était bien de l'excitation et voir Novak aussi embarrassé et penaud ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment.

Castiel était visiblement troublé et son regard faisait tout pour ne pas croiser celui du jeune étudiant.

-Vous…Vous devriez dormir ici ce soir Winchester, il est tard…

Dean sourit. Le canapé n'était pas assez grand pour qu'il y dorme et Castiel n'avait surement qu'un lit.

-Puisque vous insistez…

Son sourire fit rougir Castiel qui baissa la tête. La nuit avait décidément pris une drôle de tournure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bijour à tous! Je vais répondre aux reviews ici je trouve ça plus pratique! :3**

 **Déjà merci Kathpotato! 3**

 **SupernaturalFrenchGirl** **Les choses vont peut être changer pour Dean dans ce chapitre mais de façon générale j'essaie de le faire un peu plus fonceur même si des fois j'ai peur que ça soit out of character Ravi que les deux guguss te plaisent!**

 **MicroFish** **Ohlala cette pression! Je vais tenter de poster toutes les semaines le dimanche (croisons les doigts pour que je m'y tienne!). Ce chapitre va peut être refréner ton enthousiasme sur la tournure de la situation et les événements de la nuit...mais c'est pour mieux retomber sur mes pattes (je l'explique en fin de chapitre!) Merci pour ta review en tout cas!**

 **Petite note: Je posterais le premier chapitre de la Samifer qui se déroule en parallèle après le chapitre 3 de celle-ci puisque les chapitres sont plus longs et que le premier regroupe le même laps de temps que les 3 chapitres de la Destiel. (Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair mais en gros j'essaie de ne pas auto-spoiler ce qui se passe dans les deux fics xD)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **(j'ai eue un petit souci de mise en page que j'ai corrigé mais il faut le temps de la mise en place! Pardon à celleux qui ont du coup trouvé la lecture moins fluide et logique...)**

* * *

La nuit avait été décevante. Enfin non, décevante n'était pas le mot. En fait il n'y avait pas de mot, c'était très bien qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Dean remonta sa veste en frissonnant. Il marchait d'un pas presque assuré vers son appartement en tentant de remettre ses idées en place. _Quel bordel._ Le visage doux et attentif du professeur ne voulait pas s'effacer de ses pensées et il se maudit d'avoir accepté de le suivre jusque chez lui. Il avait clairement déconné. Au moins ils n'avaient pas été plus loin. Castiel avait insisté pour que Dean prenne le lit alors que lui-même s'entassait tant bien que mal dans le fauteuil trop petit. Ça aurait pu être hilarant si ça n'avait pas été vaguement vexant. _Vexant de quoi, ressaisis-toi !_

Dean était enfin parvenu à son logis. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en tira les clefs qu'il enfourna dans la serrure avec colère. Cette nuit n'avait aucun intérêt, il allait l'effacer de sa mémoire et passer à autre chose. _Et sécher les cours de ce mec malaisant._ Il envoya valser sa veste et son sac, non sans en avoir extrait son téléphone, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon en grommelant. Sam lui avait laissé plusieurs messages. Il se maudit d'avoir laissé son petit frère s'inquiéter et envoya aussitôt un message concis pour le rassurer. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, un mal de crâne commençant déjà à arriver. Une douleur diffuse se réveilla à l'endroit ou Alastair l'avait frappé la veille. Il se releva pour enlever sa chemise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Les bleus n'étaient pas aussi visibles qu'il l'aurait pensé, surement grâce aux soins de Castiel. Il resta songeur quelques instants. Il n'avait pas pu revoir le professeur qui était déjà parti quand il s'était réveillé, lui laissant un mot lui intimant de mettre les clefs dans la boîte aux lettres. Tant mieux, ça aurait été gênant de le croiser au réveil… Non ?

Après ce rapide examen devant le miroir, il avait décidé de faire une sieste le reste de la journée jusqu'au retour du deuxième Winchester. Après avoir essuyé les reproches passifs-agressifs de son petit frère, Dean s'était muré dans un mutisme que Sam devait surement prendre pour une bouderie immature et il s'était isolé pour passer la soirée sur un devoir sans doute assommant. Cela arrangeait l'aîné qui pouvait ainsi jouer aux jeux vidéo en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Tout en décapitant un énième loup-garou ses pensées vagabondèrent naturellement vers son professeur. Il avait une semaine de battement pour trouver une excuse et ne pas aller au cours du brun maladroit, en espérant qu'il ne le croise pas par mégarde au détour d'un couloir. Il avertirait peut-être Benny ou un autre de ses amis et il n'aurait plus qu'à récupérer les cours et se pointer à l'évaluation finale. Il sourit en songeant à ce plan qui lui permettrait au moins de penser à autre chose qu'au regard de chiot stupide de Novak.

* * *

Dean s'était traîné aux cours du vendredi sans grande conviction, l'esprit embrouillé et la motivation au point mort. Son regard ne cessait de guetter la moindre porte ou issue de laquelle aurait pu surgir l'empaffé en trench-Coat. Son groupe de collègues essayait bien de le faire redescendre sur Terre mais en le voyant si peu enclin à revenir parmi les mortels ils abandonnèrent bien vite.

La journée finie, il n'avait eu qu'une hâte se laisser tomber dans le canapé de son appartement et dégommer des zombies sur sa console. Sam était déjà rentré, encore à travailler, lorsque lui-même franchit la porte d'entrée. Il se dirigea naturellement vers le frigo pour se servir une bière. Ses espoirs s'éclipsèrent pourtant bien vite.

-Saaaam ? Pourquoi y a plus de bière ?

Sam grimaça en entendant son frère crier de la cuisine et leva la tête par-dessus son ordinateur. Dean le fixait depuis l'entrée de la pièce, les mains entrouvertes dans une question muette.

-Je n'ai pas eue le temps de passer à la supérette. Désolé.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Son frère semblait mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais bien que je suis allergique à l'eau Sam, tu veux que je meure c'est ça ?

Le ton faussement plaintif de l'aîné ne provoqua qu'un vague haussement d'épaule de la part de l'étudiant studieux. Dean, surpris du manque d'attention de son cadet le fixa depuis le canapé. Sam avait un air concentré et ses recherches semblaient l'accaparer tout entier. Dean grimaça. Il avait imaginé leur vie étudiante à tous les deux plus…mouvementé. Sam ne se lâchait jamais et c'était bien dommage. Premièrement parce que le sexe était l'une des choses les plus importantes du monde, quelque part entre la famille, les burgers et l'alcool, et ensuite parce qu'il n'avait personne à qui parler de ses glorieuses conquêtes et autres exploits de type sexuel. Et en l'occurrence il n'avait personne avec qui partager le secret de ce qui s'était passé avec Castiel et ça commençait quelque peu à le démanger.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence inconfortable, voyant que Sammy n'était toujours pas décidé à lui faire part de quoi que ce soit, il se leva et enfila sa veste.

-Je sors… Ne m'attends pas je vais… faire la fête…voir des filles… des trucs d'étudiants…tu devrais essayer !

Sam lui sourit enfin.

-Tu sais Dean, je sais qu'on est seulement en début d'année mais tu devrais t'appliquer un peu plus non ?

Son ton mi sarcastique mi amusé rassura Dean. Son petit frère était toujours le même. Il lui balança un « Bitch » concis avant de passer le pas de la porte alors que le « Jerk » de son frère lui répondait.

Il faisait frais, ce qui apaisa son mal de crâne et il se dirigea tranquillement vers la supérette. Il ne prenait jamais la voiture quand il marchait dans le campus. Il l'avait bien fait les premières années quand il était un jeune con frimeur mais ça lui paraissait déjà si loin…

Alors qu'il arrivait presque à destination, un frisson le parcourut et il se rendit compte que l'ambiance s'était imperceptiblement modifiée. Ses pas ralentirent. C'était _lui._

-Dean.

Impossible de savoir si c'était une question, une constatation ou une tentative d'approche. Dean prit une longue inspiration et se retourna en composant son sourire le plus convaincant.

-Professeur.

Le même ton, ni plus ni moins. Il tenait à garder le plus de distance et ne surtout pas réveiller ce qui avait titillé son inconscient _voir plus que ça_ lors de sa dernière soirée alcoolisée.

L'autre le regardait avec ce que Dean identifia comme un sourire timide.

-Je voulais m'assurer que vous étiez bien rentré mais comme je n'ai pas votre numéro de téléphone… Et que chercher dans les dossiers des élèves aurait pu se révéler un peu intrusif, j'ai préféré attendre de vous croiser. De toute évidence vous allez bien.

Dean hocha la tête, ne sachant pas très bien quoi répondre. Le professeur n'était pas du genre à amener des conversations fluides. Et il continuait à le regarder avec cet air stupide…

-Hum. Ouais. Merci de m'avoir accueilli hier. Maintenant si vous le permettez je dois acheter à grailler.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté. Dean soupira avant de préciser :

-A manger. Et à boire.

 _Et peut-être aller serrer une ou deux filles canons après…_

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncèrent et il se rapprocha de Dean qui se figea.

-J'espère que vous pensez à vous hydratez et que vous ne buvez pas encore beaucoup d'alcool.

-Vous savez l'essentiel c'est d'avoir du liquide, le reste c'est du détail…

Castiel continuait de le fixer avec sévérité. Au bout de quelques secondes il pointa le visage de Dean.

-Le blanc de vos yeux va finir par jaunir. Votre haleine sera de plus en plus pâteuse et ce ne sont que quelques désagréments comparativement aux dégâts que vous infligez à votre foie, votre cœur ou votre…

Son regard s'était baissé vers la braguette de Dean qui toussa pour couper le professeur tout en masquant sa gêne. Un vague sentiment d'énervement commençait à l'animer. Sa famille ne lui donnait plus d'ordre depuis longtemps (mis à part quelques essais infructueux d'oncle Bobby ou Sam), ce n'était pas pour qu'un étranger à peine plus vieux que lui se prenne pour son père.

-Eh bien je ralentirais. Mais pas trop, ça pourrait me transformer en professeur d'université associable et ennuyeux vous imaginez l'horreur ?

Il s'était attendu à un regard vide mais une lueur de tristesse s'était allumée à la place. Castiel baissa la tête.

-Je suppose que vous parlez de moi ?

Dean contempla Novak, abasourdi et soupira. _Sérieusement ?_ Il avait huit ans ou quoi ?

-Non… Excusez-moi cette réflexion était stupide.

Mû par une sorte d'instinct, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du professeur qu'il sentit plus frêle qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Castiel se recula en se dégageant et quand il releva la tête, son regard s'était à nouveau durci.

-Je vous laisse là. Essayez de ne plus vous endormir en cours et de prendre soin de vous, ça m'évitera de devoir me montrer ennuyeux envers vous.

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement alors que l'autre faisait demi-tour. Une pointe de culpabilité commençait à lui étreindre la poitrine, sentiment qui n'avait que rarement sa place dans l'esprit de l'aîné Winchester.

Alors que l'autre s'éloignait il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant et sortit son portable de sa poche. Un vendredi soir, il y aurait surement quelqu'un pour aller boire un verre. Il fit défiler son répertoire avant de s'arrêter sur un nom en particulier et son sourire s'élargit. _Parfait_.

* * *

-Quelque chose me dit que c'est moins pour profiter de nourriture et de boissons gratuites que pour ma compagnie que tu es là…je me trompe ?

La bouche pleine et un sourire narquois sur le visage, l'aîné Winchester haussa les épaules. Jo Harvelle était décidément une fille perspicace, ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à la baratiner pour l'emmener dans son lit jusqu'à maintenant. Ça et le fait que sa mère connaisse très bien l'oncle Bobby, ce qui aurait pu créer des situations bizarres. Il déglutit un énorme morceau de son hamburger et but une gorgée de bière pour faire passer tout ça. La jolie blonde le regardait avec un sourire mi agacé, mi amusé. Sa mère, Ellen, tenait un bar/restaurant à Burger et la plupart du temps Dean pouvait en profiter sans payer. De plus, Jo qui aidait à tenir le lieu était d'une compagnie très agréable, et Dean n'avait jamais vraiment laissé de côté l'idée de la séduire finalement malgré tous les désagréments que ça aurait pu amener.

-Ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu Dean. Sam aussi mais lui je suppose que c'est parce qu'il a beaucoup de travail. Alors que toi…

-Hé tu serais étonnée de tout le travail que j'accomplis. Je sais que tu penses que je ne suis pas très malin mais quand même…Tu me vexerais presque.

-Oh pauvre chou…Pardon de sous-estimer ton quotient intellectuel mais quand je te vois manger comme si tu avais cinq ans j'ai un doute…

Dean sourit et finit son burger avec le plus de gloutonnerie et d'éclaboussures possible pour la faire grimacer.

Leur conversation animée se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit. Jo lui donna des nouvelles de Bobby et son père, sans manquer de l'engueuler sur le fait qu'il ne les contacte pas plus souvent. Ils échangèrent sur Sam, sur la vie à la Fac que Jo n'avait jamais envisagée et ne regrettait absolument pas… Plus le jour déclinait et plus les verres s'amoncelaient sur la petite table. Même pour Dean qui supportait très bien l'alcool les choses commençaient à tourner alors que Jo avait une descente assez impressionnante pour sa corpulence et il se retrouva bien vite à devoir se concentrer très fort pour avoir un champ de vision à peu près net. Le bar fermait à une heure du matin et malgré les messages plus ou moins subtils et la drague alourdie par l'alcool, Jo lui avait gentiment dit au revoir devant la porte du bar avant de le laisser partir de son côté.

Dean n'avait pas envie de rentrer, pas tout de suite et ses pas couplés à l'alcool- l'amenèrent à travers les rues sans que sa conscience n'y fasse vraiment attention. Il était incapable de dire l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans une ruelle. C'est alors qu'il réalisa. Il se trouvait exactement face au petit immeuble du professeur Novak. Il resta devant quelques minutes, pensif. Il l'avait oublié le temps de sa soirée avec Jo mais maintenant le visage attristé du professeur ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. A ce stade-là de la nuit, la raison avait déjà quitté le corps de Dean et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il se trouvait en bas de l'immeuble à lancer des pierres contre la vitre. Etait-ce par colère, par dépit, ou simplement parce qu'il avait l'alcool idiot ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fenêtre s'ouvre d'un coup, laissant dépasser une tête brune ensommeillé aux cheveux emmêlés.

Dean, le poing en arrière prêt à lancer une autre pierre s'interrompit, l'hilarité montant en lui devant l'incongruité de la situation.

Castiel, lui, semblait tout juste sorti du lit et mit quelques instants à repérer Dean.

L'incompréhension totale se peignit sur son visage et le frère Winchester éclata de rire. Un voisin ouvrit une fenêtre et se mit à hurler des choses incompréhensibles, ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité de Dean. Il vit Castiel disparaitre de la fenêtre et se calma enfin.

Le professeur avait surement dû se recoucher en le maudissant. Il espérait au moins qu'il ne ferait pas remonter son comportement plus haut pour lui causer des soucis auprès du reste du corps enseignant. Avec un long soupir il s'étira. Il était complètement courbaturé et il était incapable d'évaluer clairement par où il devait passer pour rentrer. Alors qu'il était en pleine hésitation pour appeler un taxi ou quelque chose de cet acabit un bruit de porte attira son attention. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise. Castiel était face à lui, un tee-shirt noir beaucoup trop grand sur un pantalon de pyjama uni. Ça devait être cette tenue qu'il avait dû arborer la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble mais il ne s'en souvenait plus, il avait presque fini par se convaincre que le professeur dormait tout habillé, ce qui, avec du recul, était en fait un peu stupide.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se regardait dans les yeux, comme paralysé à l'idée de briser le silence. Le vent glacial fit frissonner Castiel, ce qui sembla le secouer un peu.

-Dean…Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous vous trouver sous ma fenêtre à essayer de briser mes carreaux à trois heures du matin ?

Dean réprima un rire nerveux et s'éclaircit la gorge tout en réfléchissant à une excuse relativement crédible.

-Je euh…voulais m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit…tout à l'heure.

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncèrent.

-Il aurait peut-être été plus judicieux d'attendre la journée non ? Ou simplement de sonner ?

Nouveau blanc. Castiel s'écarta de la porte comme pour lui laisser le passage libre.

-Qu'importe…montez.

Dean, surpris, le regarda.

-Pardon ?

-Il est 3 heures du matin, vous avec encore l'air dans un état second. Si vous vous faisiez renverser par une voiture je n'aurais pas la conscience tranquille.

La réflexion aurait pu faire rire le frère Winchester si Castiel ne l'avait pas déclamé avec tant de sincérité et de froideur. Avec un sentiment de déjà-vu il s'avança pour rentrer dans l'immeuble.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessé cette fois ?

Dean haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

-Comme vous le voyez. Ça va.

Castiel hocha la tête et s'assit près de lui. Contrairement à ce que Dean avait pensé, il n'était pas en colère. Juste…aussi expressif qu'une éponge. C'était énervant. Dean sourit. Il avait enfin réussi à mettre le doigt dessus. Il détestait la passivité et c'était bien ce qui l'avait excité la première nuit. Faire en sorte que Novak sorte enfin le balai coincé dans son postérieur pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Il regarda le professeur qui ne faisait présentement absolument rien et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce paroxysme de non excitation sexuelle lui fasse cet effet ? Il n'était plus un adolescent maintenant il était censé se contenir.

Son regard s'attarda sur les bras fins et bien dessinés de Castiel. Les veines apparentes dessinaient des arabesques et Dean déglutit. Cette situation était particulière. Même s'il avait déjà un beau panel d'expériences sexuelles derrière lui, cette fois c'était différent. Plus sérieux. Novak avait le don de …l'intimider ? Intimidation qui se manifestait par un besoin défensif et empreint de mauvaise foi de le rabaisser. Parce que si Dean avait voulu être parfaitement honnête, il aurait admis que malgré son air dépenaillé et constamment perdu, Novak était clairement très attirant.

Il avait très clairement envie de l'embrasser. Comme le premier soir, quand il l'avait fait sans même y penser. Mais il fallait trouver surtout un moyen de crever l'abcès, que ce silence inconfortable ne s'éternise pas.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour vos carreaux. Au moins ils sont solides.

-J'ose espérer que je suis le seul professeur qui a les faveurs de vos pulsions …destructrices.

-Vous me flattez. D'habitude mes professeurs ne me voient pas en dehors des horaires de cours, je ne suis pas du genre à prendre des heures supplémentaires.

Castiel soupira.

-Oui j'ai eu des échos de vos performances. Très médiocre. Vous seriez capable de tellement plus.

Dean sourit. C'était presque agréable de se faire remonter les pendules par Novak. Même s'il se sentait beaucoup moins intelligent que son aîné. Il avait envie d'effacer cette distance que ça créait entre eux.

-Je réserve mes forces. Ça me demande trop d'effort de trop réfléchir, ce n'est pas moins l'intellectuel de la famille.

-Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi Dean. Votre dernier devoir sur les universités dans les séries télévisuelles était très bon.

Castiel avait posé sa main sur son épaule et la distance entre eux s'était réduite. Dean ne voulait pas épiloguer mille ans sur ses capacités intellectuelles. Il ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce que disait Castiel. Mais c'était mignon d'essayer de le valoriser. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que les lèvres du professeur. Sans réfléchir il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-Euh à ce sujet je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais dans les séries et films qui se passent à l'université on ne voit jamais les élèves en cours…Vous savez si quelqu'un a déjà théorisé ça ?

Bien qu'il sente encore le regard brûlant de Dean posé sur lui, Castiel semblait décidé à garder un air concentré.

-Hum je peux vous conseiller les travaux du professeur Pamela Barnes qui a produit un travail intéressant avec son livre « Réalité et fiction, ou s'arrête le créateur dans son mimétisme de la réalité ». Il me semble qu'il fait mention de ce dont vous parlez mais c'est un peu dur à aborder et…

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres au moment où Dean leur fit rencontrer les siennes. Le temps s'arrêta, comme suspendu. Castiel recula, comme frappé, son air ahuri à nouveau présent.

-Dean, je ne pense pas que ce genre de rapport entre nous soit très approprié. C'est inconvenant, j'aurais déjà dû vous le dire l'autre soir…

-Je m'en tape des convenances _Professeur_.

Dean attrapa son avant-bras avant que le professeur ne s'éloigne.

-Je vous préviens…cette nuit je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir tout seul dans votre lit. Mais si vraiment je vous dérange, je vous promets de ne rien tenter de trop inconvenant. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous priver injustement de votre literie.

Castiel toussa et Dean sourit légèrement en le voyant rougir. Il avait bien compris qu'il ne parviendrait à rien en le brusquant mais la simple idée de le sentir près de lui, même sans envisager d'action de type sexuelles, ça lui convenait.

Après avoir hésité, Castiel finit par dégager son bras. La situation était intimidante et perturbante mais Dean se sentait étrangement bien. La proximité de Castiel lui procurait du bien-être et de l'apaisement. Il suivit Castiel jusqu'à la chambre ou il renonça complétement à toute politesse en se jetant d'office sur le lit. La douceur de la couverture et l'odeur de draps propre l'enveloppa complètement et il était déjà somnolant quand il sentit Castiel se glisser près de lui.

Il n'osait pas le toucher ou se rapprocher plus, de toute façon il était bien trop fatigué pour envisager ne serait-ce que glisser sa main vers l'autre. Mais ça viendrait. Ils auraient le temps.

-Bonne nuit Dean.

-Bonne nuit professeur.

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Alors, promis, tous mes chapitres ne finiront pas comme ça! Je suis juste une sadique qui aime souffler le chaud et le froid. Il faut savoir que le premier chapitre était censé être un one shot du coup j'essaie de retomber sur mes pieds mais la suite devrait être plus fluide maintenant!**

 **En revanche je trouve ça plus..naturel ? dans ma conception des choses en tout cas qu'ils prennent un peu leur temps et qu'il s'installe quand même qqc avant d'envisager des actes sensouels plus sérieux. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, vous allez avoir du croustillant dans les prochains chapitres héhé ! (et plus de persos secondaires!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le nouveau chapitre! Merci pour vos gentils encouragements! On est au chapitre 3, on est dimanche (certes en fin d'après midi) et j'ai réussit à tenir mon objectif! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!**

* * *

De : Dean Winchester

A : Castiel Novak

13h20

Votre cours de ce matin était très intéressant. ? Peut-être pourrions-nous l'approfondir ensemble un de ces jours…

* * *

De : Castiel Novak

A : Dean Winchester

13h24

Monsieur Dean Winchester, je suis ravi de votre intérêt quant au contenu de mon cours même si ce petit bonhomme jaune qui fait un clin d'œil me paraît curieux dans ce contexte.

Je serais ravi de vous revoir pour que nous puissions en discuter.

* * *

De : Dean Winchester

A : Castiel Novak

13h25

Je n'arriverais jamais à m'habituer à la formalité de votre ton. C'est un sms, pas une lettre. :3

* * *

De : Castiel Novak

A : Dean Winchester

13h30

Pardonnez-moi je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer quelqu'un de cette manière. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec toute cette technologie.

* * *

De : Dean Winchester

A : Castiel Novak

13h32

J'avais cru comprendre, j'ai l'impression de texter mon oncle Bobby.

Mais vous n'avez pas répondu clairement, quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ?

* * *

De : Castiel Novak

A : Dean Winchester

13h33

BEAUCOUP DE TRAVAIL DEAN POUVONS NOUS EN REPARLER PLUS TARD ? JE VOUS ENVERRAI UN MESSAGE.

* * *

De : Castiel Novak

A : Dean Winchester

13h35

COMMENT ENLEVE T4ON LES MAJUSCULES ?

* * *

Dean leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant, un sourire mi amusé mi agacé plaqué sur son visage.  
Il n'avait pas revu Castiel en tête à tête depuis la fois où il avait presque cassé sa fenêtre mais ils s'étaient envoyés plusieurs messages. En général Dean commençait les conversations puisque le professeur semblait aussi à l'aise à l'écrit qu'à l'oral et ça ne menait pas vraiment à quelque chose. Essayer de flirter avec Castiel Novak était une entreprise plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait pensé et il commençait à se demander si tout ça n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée depuis le début. Il en était là de ces doutes qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter depuis une semaine quand une main à la poigne virile se posa sur son épaule.

-Alors Dean ? Encore en train de draguer ?

Dean se retourna sur sa chaise en bois pour faire face à un étudiant baraqué avec une gavroche sur la tête qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents (qu'il avait par ailleurs étrangement pointues). Dean sourit et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il répondrait plus tard. Peut-être. Selon son humeur.

-Non, rien de cet ordre-là, je suis toujours libre comme l'air, Benny.

-Un homme aussi charmant que toi ? C'est vraiment très étonnant…

Dean grimaça en reconnaissant la voix particulièrement agaçante de la petite brune qui venait d'agripper un bras de Benny.

-Salut Meg… Qu'est ce qui t'amène par chez nous ? Enfin je veux dire à part pour harceler ce pauvre Benny et mater certains de nos professeurs ? Tu t'es fait virer de tes cours de philosophie ?

Meg sourit et s'assit sur la table à côté de celle de Dean. Elle se mit en tailleurs sans se préoccuper de tacher l'espace de travail avec ses bottes.

-Les filles de la sororité άγγελος font une fête demain soir. Anna nous a invité.

Dean grimaça. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas le délire de sororité et de fraternité mais il avait eu une petite aventure avec Anna Milton et il avait l'impression qu'elle ne ratait pas une occasion pour essayer de lui mettre le grappin dessus, ce qui, malgré la beauté de la jeune fille, le mettait souvent mal à l'aise.

-Mouais. Je ne sais pas.

Benny leva les yeux au ciel.

-Allez Dean. On fait plus rien ces derniers temps depuis que tu vas on ne sait ou avec on sait qui…

Meg se retourna vers Dean, l'air surpris.

-Non ? Tu as une petite copine ?

Dean grimaça, pris au piège. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de raconter à ses amis son histoire avec Castiel et pour le coup son hétérosexualité présumée lui était bien utile.

-Non. Pas une seule en tout cas…

Meg leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Benny gratifiait Dean du sourire du mâle hétéro fier de son poulain. L'étudiant sourit, ravi d'avoir habilement détourné les soupçons. Soupçons qui peut être arrêteraient de lui peser dessus s'il allait finalement à cette fête. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il devait quoi que ce soit à son professeur.

-Bon allez. Je veux bien vous gratifier de ma présence. J'en profiterais pour amener Sam et le sortir un peu.

Meg soupira :

-Sam ? Dean c'est pas pour être désobligeante, tu me connais c'est pas mon genre, mais ton frère est un peu…

Benny hocha la tête avant de renchérir :

-Et j'ai pas l'impression qu'il nous apprécie plus que ça. C'est gênant.

-Dîtes pas n'importe quoi. Je vais demander à Garth aussi, ça lui fera du bien de sortir un peu.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Avec Sam et Garth la soirée promettait d'être beaucoup moins enthousiasmante.

* * *

-Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de porter ça ? Je veux dire, c'est une simple soirée étudiante, pas un gala…

Dean balaya d'une main les protestations de son frère et s'attela à lui faire un nœud de cravate convenable.

-Sam Winchester, pour ta première véritable soirée en tant qu'étudiant, je suis d'avis qu'un effort vestimentaire ne serait vraiment pas du luxe.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le lit en regardant son frère ajuster son propre costume.

-Dean je les connais pas ces types, et je n'ai pas envie d'aller à une soirée dont le thème est aussi ridicule que « Fancy and chic ». J'ai l'impression d'être dans _Mean Girl_ …

-Essaie de ne pas dévoiler tes goûts cinématographiques et ça devrait bien se passer !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Dean avait fini par le convaincre-il ne savait comment-de l'accompagner. Son petit frère semblait préoccupé ces derniers temps et il avait profité d'un moment d'inattention pour récolter une réponse favorable. Sam avait d'abord rechigné, arguant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail mais Dean avait fini par l'avoir. La fête devait se tenir dans le bâtiment même de la sororité des άγγελος.  
Avec un peu de chance il pourrait jeter Sam sur Anna pour la tenir à distance, ou trouver une petite copine à son frère pour le décoincer. Il jeta un regard en coin à Sam qui regardait dans le vide, les épaules basses et un air de chiot perdu plaqué sur sa face. Il aurait voulu creuser, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était plus comme ça. Leur courte séparation dû aux études de Dean les premières années avait cassé quelque chose et leurs liens qu'ils pensaient pourtant indestructible s'était ténu. Bien sûr en apparence tout allait bien. Cela paraissait presque idiot qu'ils aient pu affronter ensemble quelque chose d'aussi fort que la mort de leur mère dans leur enfance et qu'une séparation de deux ans ait suffit à créer une sorte de blocage. Il fallait dire que Sam avait beaucoup évolué au lycée. Il s'était affirmé et, contrairement à Dean qui ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie, il avait un but, il était appliqué dans son travail et s'investissait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Parfois le plus âgé des deux frères avait l'impression d'être le plus jeune et son frère l'impressionnait, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous le coup de la torture.

Sam se leva et se posta à côté de son frère face au miroir de la penderie pour se regarder. Dean se dit que malgré tout ils avaient plutôt fière allure. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et sourit avant de déclarer :

-Let's get drunk !

* * *

Beaucoup trop de gens, beaucoup trop de bruits, beaucoup trop de vapeurs d'alcool.

Mais bizarrement ça avait un certain charme de film teenage des années 2000. Malgré le dress-code exigeant une tenue correcte et _classe_ , la soirée comptait déjà son lot de soulards et de perturbateurs. Dean évita de justesse une balle près d'un bière-pong et se glissa dans la grande cuisine de la fraternité ou l'air devait être plus respirable que le salon. Il avait perdu Sam quelques temps après leur arrivée mais Meg et Benny l'avaient entrainé au cœur de la fête avant qu'il ne puisse songer à récupérer son petit frère.

Il n'y avait effectivement pas grand monde dans la cuisine, quelques étudiantes de la sororité, reconnaissables à leur robe blanche pour certaines, leurs tailleurs noirs pour les autres. Dean sourit poliment avec un petit signe de main et prit une bière sur la table qu'il entreprit de décapsuler. -Dean ? L'étudiant se retourna, la bouche sur le goulot, grimaçant.

-Salut Anna…

Une petite rousse à l'air sérieux venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, un tailleur d'un gris perle impeccablement cintré et un verre à la main. Un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle se rapprochait du frère Winchester. Ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté une gorgée, un sentiment de malaise grandissant à mesure que la jeune fille se rapprochait. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'ils étaient maintenant seuls en tête à tête.

-Pardon vous auriez vu… Ah je te cherchais !

Dean se tourna avec reconnaissance vers la porte. Son ami Garth venait d'entrer, un air un peu ahuri et la silhouette dégingandé semblant complètement hors de son élément.

-Meg m'a dit de te ramener, elle a quelqu'un à te présenter.

Sautant sur l'occasion, Dean adressa un signe de tête poli à Anna avant de suivre son ami avec soulagement. Le regard brulant de la jeune fille semblait presque lui transpercer la nuque mais il tacha d'oublier vite cette sensation désagréable. Il regarda à gauche à droite dans la foule de jeunes qui se déhanchaient maintenant sur _It ain't me,_ à la recherche de la chevelure lisse et brune.

Rien.

Une pointe de culpabilité commençait à se faire une place dans sa poitrine, mélangé à un vague sentiment d'énervement. Si Sam ne mettait pas plus de bonne volonté à se mêler à lui et ses amis, Dean finirait par arrêter ses efforts. Il faillit rentrer dans Garth qui s'était arrêté brusquement près d'un carré de canapés. Sur le plus gros trônait Meg, assise sur les genoux de Benny, et une jolie rousse que Dean avait déjà croisé quelques fois dans les couloirs. Ils s'étaient déjà échangés plusieurs regards. Une deuxième année au look légèrement rock, un sourire insolent et des yeux à faire tomber.  
Contrairement à Anna, elle ne mettait pas mal à l'aise, bien au contraire. Dean s'assit près d'elle. Meg sourit avant de les introduire l'un auprès de l'autre.

-Dean, voici Alaina mais tout le monde l'appelle Abaddon. Elle est une année en dessous de toi, elle m'a demandé de te présenter à elle…

Abaddon sourit et reprit

-Meg m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis sure qu'on aurait beaucoup de choses à se dire après tout ce temps à se dévisager dans les couloirs…

Son ton était clairement charmeur et Dean se surprit à trouver ça étrangement agréable. Les yeux verts étaient fixés au sien et ils avaient le don de lui faire oublier le reste environnant. Il n'aurait su dire si Garth, Meg ou Benny étaient encore là. Une main se glissa sur sa cuisse. Dean sourit. D'habitude c'était lui le plus entreprenant. Un échange de rôle n'étais pas pour lui déplaire. Abaddon, tout en remontant sa main continuait à le fixer et se colla à lui. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement et une langue rosée vint furtivement lécher les lèvres rouges vives. La musique parvenait comme assourdie aux oreilles de Dean. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille en souriant mais une vibration l'interrompit. Son portable. Abaddon leva un sourcil interrogatif, une moue désapprobatrice sur son joli visage. Dean soupira et se recula sur le canapé, un peu refroidi à présent, comme si la bulle qui s'était créé entre eux avait éclaté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il avait envie d'elle, sans aucun doute mais une part de lui soufflait de se calmer.  
Il toussa pour reprendre contenance, tentant d'oublier les regards lourds de reproches de la jeune fille qui avait reporté son attention sur le reste du groupe. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

De : Castiel Novak  
A : Dean Winchester  
01h15  
Dean, je viens de découvrir une fonctionnalité tout à fait incroyable de mon téléphone. Regardez cette vidéo de chaton qui joue avec un canard : -pièce jointe gif-

* * *

Il fallut une minute à Dean pour se rendre compte qu'il souriait de façon stupide en regardant en boucle le chaton jouer avec le canard. Il leva les yeux vers ses amis qui trinquaient à présent tout en plaisantant sur le manque de succès de Garth auprès des filles. Abaddon lui jeta un regard en coin qu'il identifia comme vexé. Mais il s'en foutait. Parce que Castiel Novak était le seul qu'il voulait et qu'il aurait tout donné pour échouer à nouveau dans son appartement miteux, à partager son lit sans rien faire et à écouter sa respiration.  
Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il se leva, et sans considération pour son groupe, se dirigea vers la sortie tout en tapant un message.

* * *

De : Dean Winchester  
A : Castiel Novak  
01h22 J'ai besoin de vous .

* * *

Il traversa la foule et sortit du grand bâtiment sans encombre. Malgré l'heure il faisait chaud et il défit légèrement le nœud de sa cravate. Une espèce de stress lui tordait le ventre. Il attendit 5 minutes avant d'avoir enfin une réponse.

* * *

De : Castiel Novak  
A : Dean Winchester  
01h30  
Que se passe-t-il ? Avez-vous un problème ?

* * *

De : Dean Winchester  
A : Castiel Novak  
01h32  
Retrouvez-moi en face de la supérette du campus. Je vous attendrais.

* * *

Dean rangea son téléphone et se mit en route. Il viendrait. Il le savait. Dean, adossé à un lampadaire, regardait sans vraiment y faire attention les quelques clients qui entraient et sortaient de la petite supérette. A cette heure c'était majoritairement des étudiants rentrant de soirée et leurs conversations joyeuses résonnaient de façon lointaine à ses oreilles.  
Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité il aperçut une silhouette familière marcher vers lui. Le trench-coat si familier agité par la brise nocturne et l'allure volontaire et le pas pressé. Le cœur de Dean battait un peu plus vite, il en aurait juré. Castiel s'approcha de lui, le regard soucieux et ses sourcils accentuant sa ride du lion que l'étudiant lui avait déjà remarqué.

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu Dean…Que se passe-t-il ?

Dean sourit. Il essayait de paraître détendu mais sa fébrilité était telle qu'il croisait les bras pour ne pas que la crispation de ses mains ne se remarque.

-Rien de grave. Je voulais juste vous voir.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour réfléchir.

-Je ne comprends pas. Il est 2 heures du matin, je pensais que c'était une urgence.

-Désolé. En quelque sorte c'en est une…

Dean s'était rapproché de lui, et l'atmosphère entre eux s'était à nouveau tendu. Une tension pleine de non-dit et d'excitation. Castiel semblait tout faire pour ne pas la laisser l'atteindre et s'éclaircit la gorge tout en évitant le regard franc de son cadet.

-Cela fait au moins trois nuits que vous perturbez mon sommeil et ma routine du soir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de donner le mauvais exemple à mes élèves en ayant l'attitude d'un zombie en cours.

Dean balaya les arguments d'un mouvement de la main.

-Très honnêtement je m'en fous.

Son regard brillant ne lâchait pas le professeur qui déglutit avant d'affronter son regard. Il était déstabilisé et Dean le savait. Pour autant il ne voulait pas en profiter. Il voulait que Castiel manifeste le même intérêt que lui et son armure était justement en train de se fêler.

-J'ai passé une soirée intéressante. Vous savez comment sont les étudiants… De l'alcool, des filles, de la musique. Reprit-t-il.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Et il y avait cette fille très jolie, vous savez, vous devez l'avoir parfois en cours. Une jolie rousse qui se fait appeler Abaddon. Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien. Même beaucoup si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Le regard de Castiel s'était durci. Les provocations de Dean marchaient, au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Il n'était donc pas le seul à ressentir quelque chose de cet _ordre-là_ dans leur relation.

-Venez-en aux faits Dean.

-Et bien on était très proche de conclure tout ça. Il faut dire qu'elle est quand même très jolie, je trouve qu'il y a une sorte d'alchimie entre nous.

Castiel semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, partagé entre divers sentiments qu'il semblait avoir du mal à identifier. Ses mots franchirent ses lèvres sans que son cerveau ne pense même à les ordonner.

-Je suis content pour vous dans ce cas. Vous me sembliez distrait et peu appliqués ces derniers temps… Cela vous permettra peut-être de vous recentrer sur votre avenir et…

-On n'a rien fait.

Castiel s'interrompit et fixa Dean sans comprendre. Ce dernier avait un air complètement sérieux maintenant. Ils étaient si proches que Castiel pouvait voir chaque détail du visage du jeune homme. Inconsciemment ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les lèvres bien dessinées et claires qu'il avait déjà rencontré.  
Dean reprit :

-Un professeur un peu nigaud m'a envoyé un message. Je me suis rendu compte de ce dont j'avais vraiment envie.

Un silence.

-C'était vous.

Castiel fit un pas pour franchir la dernière distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa avec un mélange de tendresse et de passion qui prit Dean au dépourvu. Il passa la main dans les cheveux du professeur comme pour l'attirer encore plus près, leurs souffles mêlés et leurs corps brûlant de se rencontrer. Un éclat de voix interrompit leur instant de transe.  
Castiel s'écarta brusquement, les cheveux désordonnés et l'air paniqué. Il regarda autour de lui mais personne n'avait fait attention à eux et les deux étudiants qu'ils avaient entendus venaient de sortir de la supérette et s'étaient éloignés sans même les regarder. Dean, encore sous la surprise du premier pas fait par Castiel était encore dans un état d'abrutissement et un sourire stupide commençait à prendre place sur son visage.

-On pourrait nous voir ici… J'habite juste là si vous voulez…

Il avait désigné son appartement, presque intimidé et redoutant un potentiel refus du professeur qui essayait de reprendre contenance.

-Dean nous ne sommes pas censés faire ce genre de…

-Considérez que je vous compense les nuits passées chez vous en vous accueillant chez moi. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser cela.

* * *

Dean rentra dans l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre, suivi par Castiel. Il observa en soupirant que les chaussures de son frère étaient bien là, de même que son blouson et ses affaires. La porte de sa chambre était fermée, signe qu'il y était. Il grimaça en songeant au fait qu'il l'avait complétement laissé de côté mais le souffle régulier de Castiel derrière lui effacèrent vite ses remords.

-Mon frère doit dormir. Venez… Je commence à trouver ça vexant la façon dont vous regardez le bordel qui traine dans le salon.

Castiel qui regardait autour de lui avec curiosité sourit légèrement, provoquant instantanément la fonte du cœur de Dean.

-Je m'étais imaginé exactement ce genre de logement pour vous. Je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé.

Dean soupira, amusé et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre ou ils entrèrent en prenant garde de ne pas faire grincer le parquet en passant devant la chambre de Sam. Une fois la porte fermé, Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui n'avait pas avancé et restait planté au milieu de la pièce. L'étudiant passa devant lui en défaisant sa cravate, sentant le professeur le fixer.

-Vous avez le droit de vous installer vous savez…

Castiel hocha la tête et s'assit sagement sur le lit, toujours sans quitter Dean des yeux. -Vous étiez beau ce soir. Dean toussa, surpris par le compliment. L'honnêteté de Castiel le remuait profondément. Il s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés avant de lui répondre avec sérieux :

-On ne se fait pas des compliments comme ça entre hommes…

Castiel haussa les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi… Le souci de votre virilité ne devrait pas vous empêcher de dire les choses telles que vous les pensez. Ne laissez pas la société patriarcale vous dicter…

Dean l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sans hésitation La maladresse des premières fois avait laissé place à une soif de l'autre que même Dean n'avait pas envisagé avec autant de force. Il n'aurait pas parié une seule seconde sur une telle alchimie avec le petit professeur coincé dont il s'était moqué tant de fois. Maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie, le dévorer tout entier, le faire plier sous lui, le vois se tordre de plaisir et l'entendre le remercier, épuisé par l'effort, de lui donner tant de plaisir. Ces pensées obscènes le plongeaient dans un état d'excitation si intense qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire les deux hommes s'étaient déjà déshabillés. Leurs doigts, leurs langues, leurs bouches se faisaient et se défaisaient dans une espèce de danse brutale et passionnée. Dean remarqua les quelques hésitations de Castiel et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Son corps était chaud entre ses mains, presque brûlant et il avait l'impression que lui-même allait prendre feu s'il n'avait pas plus. C'était comme si la pression et l'attente de ces derniers jours se concrétisait enfin et c'est dans un état second qu'il fouilla dans sa table basse pour fouiller et trouver un préservatif. Il voulait se montrer doux, ne pas faire mal et Castiel le guida, l'embrassant, ses mains griffant légèrement son dos. La frénésie des premiers moments avait laissé place à des actes plus contrôlés, plus tempérés. Leurs corps se mêlèrent, comme envoûtés. Castiel attint l'orgasme dans un râle de jouissance, très vite suivi par Dean. Leur respiration haletante ralentit, leurs corps détendus par l'effort se laissèrent aller contre le matelas, leur esprit étourdi incapable de formuler quoique ce soit.

Au bout d'un moment de silence apaisant, Castiel prit la parole.

-Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas dans mon lit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai récupéré chez un ami et il a un pied branlant, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas supporté la fougue de votre jeunesse.

Dean éclata de rire et prit Castiel dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Il ne regrettait absolument rien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou à vous! Cette semaine le chapitre n'est pas très long (comme le premier en fait) mais j'espère que vous le trouverez sympa! Il commence à se passer des chooooses et des difficultés apparaissent!**

 **Par ailleurs merci pour les review! Je suis une personne qui doute tout le temps alors chacun de vos mots me va droit au coeur (vraiment, je vous aime!) !**

 **(MicroFish désolée huhu je ne suis pas toujours très à l'aise quand j'écris ce genre de scène du coup elles sont souvent courtes )**

ooooooooo

 **Par ailleurs je vais bientôt poster la Samifer qui se déroule en parallèle de cette fic! (Sans doute mercredi!) et où Sam n'est pas juste le râleur du fond abandonné par son cher frère ingrat haha!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Et donc, au vu de tous ces éléments, nous pouvons en conclure que les relations entre hommes dans les séries fantastiques sont souvent multiples et différentes alors que les relations entre femmes reprennent trop souvent les mêmes schémas. »

Dean, la tête posée sur sa main écoutait le professeur Castiel d'une oreille distraite, trop concentré sur ses yeux et ses lèvres pour réellement écouter ce qui en sortait. C'était leur premier cours depuis leur nuit ensemble et il avait beaucoup de mal à se focaliser sur ce qui était important. Il sourit en pensant au professeur blotti contre lui et à son visage encore rougi par la passion et le sexe.

Son regard croisa un instant celui de Castiel et il lui sourit. Le professeur sembla perdre ses mots un instant mais il reprit vite contenance et reprit le fil de son cours. Dean essaya d'occulter la sensation de son cœur qui se pinçait et jeta un regard aux alentours. Les autres élèves étaient absorbés dans leur prise de note bien qu'il remarque que les deux ou trois filles qu'il avait secrètement surnommé « les groupies » chuchotaient entres elle en regardant le professeur avec insistance.  
 _Mangez vos espoirs les filles, il ne doit rien y avoir qui l'intéresse moins que vous._

Au bout de ce qu'il sembla une éternité Castiel arrêta de parler et se tourna vers l'assistance qui sembla sortir d'une longue léthargie dû à l'inactivité.

-Des questions ?

Quelques mains se levèrent. C'était la partie du cours que Dean préférait habituellement, quand les discussions étaient au centre et qu'un véritable échange se créait entre professeur et élève. Mais aujourd'hui il était prodigieusement agacé. Cela venait peut-être du fait que Castiel avait évité son regard pendant tout le cours et qu'il ait l'impression de n'être à nouveau qu'une brique parmi tant d'autres dans le mur de l'éducation supérieure. C'était puéril et stupide mais il aurait tout donné pour être en tête à tête avec Novak, sans tous ces lèches bottes.

Castiel quant à lui se montrait étonnamment à l'aise. Répondre à des questions sur des sujets qu'il maitrisait était autrement moins difficile pour lui que d'avoir une conversation « normale » et il avait une espèce de classe et d'aura d'intelligence à laquelle Dean n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Et ce ton calme et posé avait le don de l'apaiser même s'il aurait voulu qu'il s'adresse à lui…

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de lever la main, à la grande surprise de Benny qui le regarda d'un ait interrogatif auquel Dean ne prêta pas attention. Castiel le vit et sembla hésiter, mais il était arrivé au bout des autres questions et il n'avait pas le choix, c'eut été bizarre d'ignorer spécifiquement Dean. Il s'appuya contre son bureau et prit une grande inspiration.

-Oui… Winchester ?

Dean baissa la main et prit la parole avec son assurance habituelle.

-Excusez-moi mais on a beaucoup parlé de rapports de domination, de maître à élève ou de fraternité. Mais on voit de plus en plus de rapports et de représentations d'amour entre personnes du même sexe vous êtes d'accord ?

Castiel avait légèrement pâli et Dean remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il s'était un peu crispé et avait croisé les bras.

-En effet, ce n'est cependant pas ce dont il est question dans ce cours mais….

-Pardonnez-moi professeur mais cette question me _titille._ Vous ne pensez pas que les représentations d'amour entre élèves et professeur ont tendance à se démocratiser ? Mais qu'elles restent encore très limitées aux sphères des fan-productions comme les fanfictions quand il s'agit de deux hommes ?

Dean constata avec plaisir qu'il avait réussi son coup et perturbé le calme du professeur qui semblait maintenant très agité. Le regard brûlant de Castiel semblait le transpercer. Les quelques secondes de réflexions de Novak lui parurent interminables.

-C'est une réalité effectivement. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard dans le semestre si vous le permettez. Je préfèrerais que l'on ne s'éparpille pas.

Son ton était sec et froid et Dean se dit qu'il l'avait peut-être vexé même si ça lui avait semblé très drôle comme question à poser.

Il avait signé la dernière intervention et Castiel finit rapidement par conclure son cours, marquant ainsi la course vers la sortie pour tous les élèves. Dean rassembla ses affaires et suivit Benny.

Il allait sortir en passant devant Novak sans le regarder mais un bras attrapa le sien. Il reconnut immédiatement la poigne du prof. Les derniers élèves sortirent et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'eux deux.

-Ne faîtes plus ça Dean.

Dean dégagea son bras et se recula légèrement, un sourire narquois sur son visage.

-On en est encore au stade de se vouvoyer en privée ? Je pensais que notre relation avait évolué _Monsieur_ Novak.

Castiel s'était renfrogné et regardait vers la porte comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un n'entre à tout instant. Sa voix était basse mais son ton furieux quand il reprit :

-Dean tes sous-entendus n'ont rien à faire dans mon cours. C'est malvenu et notre situation est déjà bien assez compliquée sans que…

-Compliquée ? Je trouve qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien. Te prends pas la tête Castiel, c'est pas comme si c'était…sérieux ou quoi que ce soit. C'était juste une blague.

Dean l'avait interrompu avec énervement et une pointe de mauvaise foi. En réalité il savait que Castiel avait raison et qu'ils devaient faire profil bas mais encore une fois il avait agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il préféra ne pas affronter le regard blessé de Castiel et croisa les bras en reculant vers la porte.

-Je dois y aller. J'ai un cours qui m'attends.

-Dean…

-Pardon. J'ai été stupide.

Et avant que Castiel ne put répondre quoi que ce soit il s'éclipsa sans demander son reste.

* * *

Dean avait rejoint Benny et Garth pour déjeuner avec eux au restaurant universitaire. Sa mauvaise humeur n'avait pas atteint le plus jeune qui parlait beaucoup trop mais Benny jetait fréquemment des regards soucieux à son ami qui mangeait son burger avec une hargne assez impressionnante. Garth partageait son enthousiasme sur une série Netflix ou deux jeunes filles combattaient des démons à grand renfort de battes de base-ball quand un plateau se posa sur leur table sans aucune délicatesse.

-Salut les mecs. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais le cours avec Novak m'a vraiment soulé.

Dean et Benny échangèrent un regard convenu en soupirant. Gordon avait toujours le don de s'inviter là où personne ne voulait de lui et surtout il était d'un caractère exécrable. Personne n'avait vraiment su comment il avait atterri dans leur groupe même si Meg aimait à se moquer du frère Winchester en accusant Dean de l'avoir attiré par son sale caractère. Il les côtoyait par période et Benny devait faire preuve d'une immense patience pour réfréner son instinct naturel qui le poussait à se méfier du jeune homme. Dean quant à lui ne lui prêtait que peu d'intention en temps normale mais la mention de Castiel avait titillé sa curiosité. Il regarda l'étudiant s'étaler sur la table avant de demander, en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible :

-Euh…il ne m'a pas semblé différent de d'habitude.

-C'est bien ça le problème. Je ne peux pas le supporter ce type, il paraît si coincé et si fragile. Je déteste ça. D'ailleurs il a réagi bizarrement en plus quand tu lui a posé ta question Dean. Il était gêné donc…Hey entre nous, vous pensez pas qu'il est…

Dean déglutit sa bouchée avec difficulté, craignant de comprendre ou ce tordu de Gordon voulait en venir. Garth haussa un sourcil avant de répondre :

-Qu'il est quoi ? Ou est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Gordon émit un son d'agacement.

-Roh vous voyez ce que je veux dire. D'ailleurs Dean tu devrais faire gaffe à ton cul hein, j'espère qu'il t'a pas fait d'avance quand il a voulu te parler en tête à tête…J'ai vu qu'il t'avait gardé après le cours.

Benny étouffa un rire gêné, Garth se renfonça dans son siège sans rien dire et Dean se contenta de fixer Gordon sans réagir. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure réponse possible. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que quelqu'un aurait pu penser de cette façon et les mots blessant de Gordon étaient autant de petites pointes de culpabilité qui s'insinuaient sous sa peau comme des centaines d'aiguilles.

-Non il est cool. Il voulait juste me parler d'un hum…devoir. C'est tout.

Il essaya d'occulter le regard inquisiteur de Gordon et se replongea dans son burger malgré son appétit qui était parti. Il devrait peut-être avoir une discussion avec Castiel.

* * *

Castiel n'avait répondu à aucun message. Ni le jour même ni celui d'après. Dean commençait à s'inquiéter, quand il n'était pas en train de s'énerver. Sam avait tenté de le dérider mais sans succès et il se morfondait beaucoup trop pour être agréable. Le fait que Gordon traîne maintenant de plus en plus avec lui et ses amis n'était pas pour arranger son humeur. Il avait bien pensé à aller voir Castiel chez lui mais il n'était pas sûr que l'accueil soit à la hauteur de ses attentes.

En ce jeudi matin froid et pluvieux il attendait dans le hall du bâtiment principal de l'université avant qu'un de ses cours ne commence quand il aperçut au loin le propriétaire du trench-coat. Sans penser à ses obligations il se mit à le suivre. Castiel montait l'un des grands escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs, peut-être se rendait-il à son bureau. Il y avait suffisamment de monde dans les couloirs pour que son semblant de filature ne soit pas visible. Après un long parcours à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers immense, Castiel s'engouffra dans un petit couloir qui menait effectivement à son bureau. Dean hésita sur la marche à suivre et regarda autour de lui : grâce à l'emplacement du bureau ils étaient relativement isolés et il n'y avait plus personne à se promener dans cette partie du bâtiment. Il se décida finalement en voyant Castiel ouvrir sa porte et se précipita derrière lui.

-Cas' !

Castiel sursauta, la main sur la poignée et se retourna vers Dean. Il semblait plus surpris que fâché et l'étudiant se dit que c'était déjà une bonne chose. Castiel tenait une petite mallette de professeur dont il tripotait nerveusement la poignée, la tête baissée.

-Dean…que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Dean grogna et se rapprocha un peu plus en appuyant sa main contre le bois de la porte, par-dessus de l'épaule du professeur, empêchant ce dernier de s'échapper.

-C'est une conversation privée. On peut se tutoyer Castiel.

Castiel esquissa un sourire et releva la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air énervé contre lui, même s'il semblait mal à l'aise d'être bloqué dans cette situation.

-Dean. J'ai besoin de temps d'accord ? Vous êtes trop impatients et trop…Vous ne pensez pas aux complexités des situations.

-Est-ce que c'est une façon de me dire que je ne réfléchis pas assez et que je suis stupide ?

-Quoi ? Non non pas du tout !

Dean sourit et sentit le professeur se détendre.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir pressé et d'avoir été si… brusque. Je vous ménagerais.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne suis pas dans une situation facile Dean. C'est difficile de t'avoir en cours tout en sachant ce que nous avons fait. Les examens vont approcher et je ne serais même pas capable de vous juger en toute objectivité. Sans compter que si nos rapports sont révélés à qui que ce soit je risque ma place.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur le sérieux de la situation tout en sentant l'odeur du shampoing de Cas juste sous son nez.

-Je suis un adulte, pas un collégien. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais dévoyé du droit chemin, si ? Ça serait plutôt le contraire.

Castiel soupira. Il avait l'air perdu et indécis. Mû par une sorte d'instinct, Dean le prit tendrement dans ses bras. D'abord tendu, Novak se détendit et se laissa aller contre le torse du plus jeune.

-Ça va aller. Reprit Dean doucement.

Il entendit la mallette du professeur tomber dans un bruit sourd avant de sentir les bras de Castiel l'enlacer à leur tour et ses mains s'agripper à sa chemise. Ce simple geste gonfla son cœur comme s'il allait exploser. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Castiel et le parcourut de légers baisers qui les firent frissonner tous les deux. Leurs bouches finirent par se trouver naturellement et Dean l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, ce qui était déjà un exploit pour lui au vu de l'état dans lequel le mettait Castiel à chaque fois. Il sentait le corps de Novak pressé contre la porte se coller naturellement contre le sien. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux si doux et lui mordilla les lèvres, ce qui fit gémir doucement Cas . L'excitation des deux hommes était palpable et Dean aurait pu perdre la tête tant il le voulait, sentiment de toute évidence partagé par le professeur qui n'était plus si sage que ça.

Soudain, un bruit de pas les interrompit. Dean se décolla de Castiel avec précipitation, le cœur battant. Castiel ramassa sa mallette et entreprit de se recoiffer et de défroisser son trench tout en essayant de paraître le plus normal possible, chose difficile tant son visage était un livre ouvert ou il était maintenant écrit « Baise moi ». Dean détourna le regard pour effacer ses pensées perverses et se retourna vers la source des bruits de pas, espérant qu'ils aient été assez rapide pour passer pour un professeur ayant une discussion normale avec un élève normal.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, pas très grand, légèrement dégarni, avec un peu d'embonpoint qui ne contredisait pas un certain charisme s'avançait vers eux. Il avait un sourire que Dean jugea tout de suite déplaisant et un regard calculateur qui le fit frissonner. Il avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà croisé sans vraiment savoir où.

-B-bonjour monsieur Crowley. Balbutia Castiel.

Dean se tourna vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur le dit Crowley qui le fixait d'une façon beaucoup trop insistante.

-Novak. Je voulais vous voir justement. Nous devons nous entretenir à propos du changement d'emplois du temps vu que je vais remplacer le professeur Missouri Moseley à partir de la semaine prochaine.

Dean était mal à l'aise. Si ce qui venait de se dire était vrai, il aurait maintenant cet homme qui avait été à deux doigts de les surprendre dans une posture gênante. Il se composa une expression impénétrable et sourit à l'inconnu en se préparant à partir.

-Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas. Professeur Novak, je vous remercie de votre aide pour ce devoir… Monsieur Crowley…nous nous reverrons surement à vos cours.

Crowley hocha la tête et regarda partir le jeune Winchester en souriant. Un sourire qui fit frissonner Castiel qui sentait un vilain pressentiment s'emparer de lui. Cet homme qu'il avait déjà croisé avait le don de le plonger dans l'insécurité la plus totale. Il lui sourit cependant et le fit entrer dans son bureau en espérant que tout ça n'était que dans sa tête.

Il se trompait.


	5. Chapter 5

**C'est l'heure du chapitre du dimanche! Désolée je ne peux pas encore vous dire si Crowley aura le bon rôle ou pas, pas encore héhé (même si ça devrait commencer à se deviner ici!) :D**  
 **Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster dimanche de la semaine prochaine et comme mes cours ont reprit je vais être pas mal occupée mais j'essaierais de poster samedi si possible. (Sinon eh bien...Lundi?)**  
 **Et j'ai commencé à poster ma Samifer pour celleux que ça intéresse! Voilà!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dean se réveilla ce samedi matin avec un air grognon et une envie irrépressible de café. Il rejoint dont le salon en traînant les pieds, l'esprit encore embrumé. Il s'aperçut avec surprise que Sam était déjà parti, Dieu savait où. Il avait eu un peu honte de l'abandonner lors de la soirée chez les άγγελος mais comme Sam ne lui en avait pas reparlé, il en avait conclu que le sujet était clos. Mais il avait remarqué que depuis ce jour-là Sam était absent. Il soupira se servit une généreuse tasse avec une dizaine de sucre set saisit son portable. Il avait beaucoup de travail mais il n'avait pas l'envie de s'y mettre et la perspective d'aller voir son professeur préféré était autrement plus excitante. Il se cala dans son canapé et lui envoya un message pour connaître ses disponibilités. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité il reçut enfin une réponse.

* * *

De : Castiel Novak

A : Dean Winchester

11 :01

Dean,

Malheureusement j'ai une réunion très importante avec des responsables de l'université pour l'organisation d'une conférence. Ce Week-end ne sera pas de tout repos pour moi, il vaudrait mieux se voir la semaine prochaine.

* * *

La mauvaise humeur de Dean revint aussitôt et il passa le reste de sa journée à traîner, manger, jouer à des jeux vidéo et tenter, sans grand succès, de se mettre au travail. C'est affalé sur le canapé, une bière à la main à regarder la télévision d'un air morne que Sam le trouva en fin d'après-midi.

Il tenta de le sortir de sa morosité mais Dean n'était pas d'humeur à s'expliquer et il l'enjoignit plus ou moins gentiment à se mêler de ses affaires, ce que Sam prit au mot puisqu'il prit son blouson et sortit sans rien dire.

Son petit frère ne rentra pas du week-end et ce que Dean avait d'abord pris pour une simple bouderie du plus jeune avait commencé à l'inquiéter. Il avait fouillé dans sa tête la liste d'amis de son frère et appelé celle qu'il préférait, Charlie Bradbury, une jeune geekette avec laquelle il s'entendait bien. Elle ne semblait pas savoir où était Sam mais elle lui sous-entendit une possible relation ce qui étonna Dean qui en oublia leur courte altercation et se promit de l'interroger dès son retour chez eux.

* * *

Le lundi suivant était le premier jour où Dean allait faire connaissance avec le professeur Fergus Crowley. Il ne s'était toujours pas départi de la mauvaise impression qu'il avait eu de lui en le croisant dans le couloir et il avait un peu d'appréhension en attendant devant la salle de classe. Contrairement au cours de Castiel qui se déroulait en amphithéâtre devant plusieurs dizaines d'étudiants, celui-ci était un TD, autrement dit un cours ou la possibilité de dormir était réduit à néant puisqu'il fallait participer et travailler ensemble. Missouri Mosseley qui assurait le cours jusqu'à cette date était une petite femme noire et pimpante avec qui Dean s'était toujours entendu et son départ en maladie l'avait attristé. Apparemment Fergus Crowley avait été le seul à bien vouloir assurer le remplacement, alors qu'il s'occupait déjà d'autres classes. Il scruta les autres élèves en entrant dans la salle. Il regretta que Benny ne soit pas dans son groupe et choisit une place dans la dernière rangée.

Crowley entra à la suite des retardataires et les regarda s'installer avec attention. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Dean qui fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?_ Il ne détourna pas les yeux, ce qui parut surprendre le quarantenaire qui sourit d'une façon qui fit frissonner l'étudiant. Après s'être assuré que tout le monde soit installé et attentifs, le professeur prit la parole.

-Bien. Certains d'entre vous sont déjà au courant mais je vais remplacer le professeur Mosseley pour le reste de l'année. Je me suis entretenu avec elle pour que mon programme ait une certaine cohérence avec ce que vous avez déjà pu étudier jusqu'à maintenant. Nous étudierons la réutilisation des figures angéliques et démoniaques dans la littérature et les œuvres télévisuelles du 21e siècle.

Le reste de son discours laissa Dean de marbre. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui lui déplaisait chez son aîné. Il essaya de le mettre de côté et de se concentrer. Il fallait qu'il arrête de s'imaginer des choses ou il finirait parano comme un des amis de son frère, Kévin Tran.

Les deux heures lui parurent une éternité et quand enfin ils furent libérés il fourra en hâte ses affaire dans son sac et allait sortir rapidement quand la voix si désagréable l'interpella

-Dean je peux vous parler ?

L'interpellé, surpris se rapprocha du bureau de Crowley tandis que les autres élèves sortaient. Il regarda le professeur essuyer le tableau et rassembler ses papiers.

-J'ai regardé un peu votre dossier avant de venir. C'est peu brillant vous en conviendrez.

Le jeune Winchester grimaça. Peu brillant, sans doute mais ce n'était pas non plus catastrophique. Il décida de ne pas répondre, pour éviter de s'énerver mais surtout pour voir ou l'autre voulait en venir. Voyant le manque de réaction en face, Crowley reprit

-J'en ai parlé avec d'autres de vos professeurs et nous sommes d'accord. Vous avez des idées mais vous manquez de méthode. C'est brouillon, peu précis et expéditif. On pourrait en attendre plus de vous c'est très dommage. Je pense que vous ne vous rendez pas compte que cela pourrait compromettre l'obtention de votre diplôme.

-Oui... Enfin c'est un peu tôt dans l'année pour me porter un jugement si…

-…Juste ? Utile ? Winchester je pense que vous vous sous-estimez et je peux vous aider sur le chemin de la grandeur.

Dean retint un rire. Pour qui il se prenait ? Le choixpeau d'Harry Potter ?

-Hum désolé Monsieur, je n'ai jamais vraiment été du côté Serpentard.

Crowley sourit comme s'il avait compris la référence.

-Très amusant Dean. J'aimerais cependant que vous vous éleviez un peu. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire une fois vos études finies ?

Dean resta quelques minutes sans répondre, l'esprit en ébullition. Il détestait ce genre de question et encore plus ne pas avoir la possibilité de s'y soustraire. De plus Crowley avait l'air d'être le genre de personne qui ne changeait pas d'idée quand il en avait une en tête. Il se racla la gorge et répondit d'une voix peu assurée.

-Euh je ne sais pas…Je pensais reprendre le garage de mon père et …

-Le ? Garage de votre père ? Vous faîtes des études pour finir garagiste ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. Ce petit ton ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne faisait des études que pour faire plaisir à sa famille et la perspective de reprendre le garage familial ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, c'était même ce qu'il comptait faire une fois ses études finies. Il avait respecté la volonté de sa mère qui avait laissé en mourant suffisamment d'argent pour assurer aux deux frères un cursus scolaire sans dettes mais il n'avait pas pensé à plus et ça lui convenait très bien.

-Vous savez mon père est garagiste, ce n'est pas une tare…

-Non bien sûr… Mais si je vous disais que vous pourriez être professeur ?

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait bien entendu.

-Professeur ? Mais vous venez de dire que…

Crowley l'interrompit encore une fois.

-Vous n'êtes peut-être pas le plus brillant mais vous avez un certain don de vulgarisation. Vous rendez les choses intéressantes et avec quelques cours adaptés je pense que vous pourriez être tout à fait apte à donner des cours à des enfants par exemple. Ça ne me semble pas hors de votre portée et je pourrais vous y aidez.

Dean mit quelques secondes à digérer l'information. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette possibilité et aucun de ses professeurs n'avait vraiment pris le temps de lui proposer ce genre de chose. Il regarda Crowley qui le fixait en attendant une réponse mais sans moquerie ou jugement. L'étudiant se surprit à baisser sa garde.

-Ouais. Peut-être. Vous permettez que j'y réfléchisse ?

-Bien sûr. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail quand vous en aurez envie. Je suis à votre disposition.

* * *

-Et là il m'a sorti que je pourrais être professeur. Tu y crois sérieux ? J'ai la gueule de l'emploi ?

Dean rit en repensant à la scène surréaliste du matin. Il était à présent dans l'appartement de Castiel et ce dernier était occupé à leur préparer un repas à tous les deux tandis que le plus jeune, adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte le regardait s'affairer. Castiel était doté d'une dextérité et d'une rapidité assez impressionnante et le pot au feu qu'il préparait avait déjà commencé à embaumer la cuisine d'un doux fumet quand Dean l'avait rejoint. Il reposa la cuillère en bois qu'il utilisait, s'essuya machinalement les mains sur son tablier bleu et se retourna vers Dean en souriant.

-Ça ne me parait pas une mauvaise idée. J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais du potentiel.

Dean rougit, gêné. L'entendre de la bouche de Crowley et de la bouche de Castiel n'était vraiment pas la même chose.

-Dis pas de conneries Cas'. J'ai absolument aucune patience en plus, je passerais mon temps à balancer des craies ou des crayons aux élèves dissipés. Et en plus il faudrait que je rende des comptes à tout un tas de personnes. Non merci.

Castiel soupira en s'adossant contre le plan de travail.

-Dean je sais que tu ne crois pas en toi mais… Réfléchis-y d'accord ? Même si tu ne travailles pas forcément avec Monsieur Crowley. Moi je crois en toi et tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de ce dont tu es capable.

Dean se rapprocha de lui en souriant et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Novak était décidément beaucoup trop adorable pour lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou en respirant l'odeur subtile et douce du shampoing de son aîné. Il sentit la main de Castiel se poser sur sa tête et lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, complètement détendu jusqu'à ce que la voix grave du professeur le tire de sa rêverie.

-Tu devrais le recontacter. C'est un bon professeur.

Dean soupira et s'écarta de lui.

-Très bien. Je le ferais. Mais c'est seulement parce que tu me le demande.

Il jeta ensuite un regard à la viande qui frémissait dans la marmite et reporta son attention sur Castiel.

-Mais d'abord j'aimerais profiter un peu de mon professeur préféré en tablier. Même si j'aurais apprécié qu'il soit nu dessous…

Castiel rougit violemment et bégaya

-C…C'est ridicule ce n'est pas du tout hygiénique et puis ça pourrait être dangereux et…

Un baiser l'interrompit.

-On s'en fout de ça Cas… -il se rapprocha de son oreille pour susurrer doucement- Je te trouve très excitant et j'ai envie de toi…

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et le repoussa doucement.

-Pas ce soir Dean. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

Dean grimaça et fixa le professeur qui depuis deux trois jours avaient des cernes de plus en plus marqués sous les yeux. Il travaillait décidément beaucoup trop ces derniers temps mais il préféra ne pas lui faire la remarque et attendre sagement que ça lui passe.

* * *

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Dean finit enfin par se décider à écrire un message au professeur Crowley. Il avait rapidement évoqué leur conversation avec Garth Benny et Meg qui, à sa grande surprise ne s'étaient pas moqué de lui et l'avaient plutôt encouragé. Installé confortablement dans le canapé de Castiel, son ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux, il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de tourner ses phrases. Il détestait cet exercice et essaya de faire au plus court, indiquant simplement à Crowley qu'il acceptait son aide. A sa grande surprise, il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant d'obtenir une réponse qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir.

« Cher Dean,

Je suis toujours disposé à vous offrir mon aide. Pourrions-nous en parler demain à 18h dans mon bureau ? C'est le 202, juste à côté de celui du professeur Novak.

Bien à vous.

FC. »

Castiel rentra un peu plus tard, fatigué et fourbu. Il sourit tout de même en voyant l'étudiant déjà chez lui. Il avait bien fait de lui donner un double au cas où puisqu'il avait la sensation que Dean passait maintenant la moitié de son temps chez lui. Il déposa son trench, sa mallette et rejoint Dean sur le canapé. Ce dernier le regardait avec surprise. Castiel avait vraiment l'air au bout du rouleau.

-Cas' ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu t'es fait passer dessus par un rouleau compresseur qui t'aurait enlevé toute trace d'énergie.

Castiel sourit et se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

-Fergus a plusieurs idées pour améliorer notre cursus mais ça nécessite pas mal de travail et d'implication de la part de nous tous. Il a l'accord du doyen mais … Je trouve ça un peu curieux qu'il essaie de tout diriger comme ça.

Dean le prit dans ses bras en souriant.

-Tu veux que je lui casse la gueule pour qu'il te lâche un peu quand j'aurais rendez-vous avec lui ?

Castiel émit un rictus amer.

-Non bien sûr que non. J'ai l'habitude du travail ça ne va pas me tuer. Et il sait ce qu'il fait donc…faisons lui confiance.

Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui et Dean eut toutes les difficultés du monde ce soir-là pour le dérider.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour! Je ne le pensais pas mais voici le chapitre de la semaine, en avance pour cause de repas familial!**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 tu trouves? J'avoue que j'avais peur que ça paraisse curieux comme boulot pour Dean héhé! Pour Cas' je ne peux rien promettre!**

 **MicroFish j'apprécie ta foi incontestable en la bonté de Crowley...et je suis désolée haha!**

 **Kath-mange-des-patates Ouh merci! Contente que tu apprécies les deux! Ne t'inquiète pas je pense qu'on est beaucoup à être "timide" en ce qui concerne nos écrits mais justement le fait de poster sur fanfic;net permet de changer un peu ce rapport! (Je t'assure que je n'ai pas une once de confiance en moi mais que les gens sont gentils et tout et je te lirais avec plaisir! ( Même si je lis beaucoup moins que je n'écris (vu que je passe mon temps à lire pour les cours j'ai besoin de périodes sans trop lire aha) ))**

 **L'histoire a pris un tournant que je n'avais pas forcément prévu et du coup il y a moins de scènes entre les deux gus mais je vais en remettre par la suite! Pour ce chapitre j'ai essayé de mettre du pov Castiel pour changer un peu et que vous voyiez un peu ce qu'il a dans sa caboche!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

On était mardi et c'était le jour ou Dean avait rendez-vous avec Fergus Crowley. Castiel se répétait cette phrase depuis qu'il s'était levé et elle finissait par lui faire perdre pieds. Il avait encouragé l'étudiant à accepter l'aide de l'autre professeur mais au fond de lui il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Fergus n'avait rien dit de particulier sur le jour où il avait failli les surprendre devant son bureau mais Castiel avait la sensation qu'une couche de non-dit et de suspicion l'entourait quand il s'adressait à lui. De plus, il avait la désagréable impression que Crowley ne le prenait pas au sérieux, voir même qu'il le méprisait. Mais Dean méritait de l'attention et de l'aide et Crowley semblait plus que qualifié pour ça. Castiel s'était renseigné. Il était professeur depuis une quinzaine d'années, avait écrit plusieurs articles universitaires, donné des cours dans de grandes écoles et avait même publié deux livres de références sur l'utilisation de la figure démoniaque en littérature. Pour Castiel c'était un modèle de réussite et d'admiration mais le comportement de Fergus à son égard avait quelque peu refroidi son enthousiasme.

Dean n'avait pas passé la nuit avec lui. Sans doute en avait-il eu marre de le voir travailler sans faire attention à lui. Dans tous les cas il l'avait embrassé avant de partir rejoindre son frère à leur appartement.

Castiel avait marché jusqu'au bâtiment où il avait cours sans grande énergie ni grande motivation, saluant d'un air absent les quelques étudiants qu'il connaissait. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant sa salle, une certaine agitation parcourait les rangs. Surpris, il approcha doucement, un léger pressentiment lui étreignant la poitrine.

Un des étudiant qu'il connaissait de troisième année était en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille qu'il avait bien remarqué et qui était dans le groupe de deuxième année à qui il devait maintenant donner cours. Abaddon. Et l'autre… _Gordon ?_

Il essaya de se composer un masque de neutralité en passant devant eux et ouvrit la porte pour laisser rentrer les autres élèves. Le regard de Gordon et d'Abaddon sur lui ne faisait pas de doutes ils étaient bien en train de parler de lui quand il était arrivé. A quel propos ? Etait-ce possible que ça ait un lien avec Dean ? Ce dernier avait bien évoqué la jeune fille. Quant à Gordon il n'avait jamais montré beaucoup d'application et de gentillesse pour son cours…

Il essaya de balayer ces idées tandis que la jeune fille disait au revoir à son ami pour rentrer dans la salle. _Il faut vraiment que je me repose..._

* * *

Son cours avait été un désastre. Il avait bafouillé, s'était embrouillé et avait beaucoup trop pris appui sur ses notes, au détriment des questions de ses étudiants. Il avait même cru surprendre un rire moqueur de la part d'Abaddon mais il avait été incapable de déterminer si c'était un effet de son imagination ou la réalité. Après que ses élèves se soient éclipsés il avait profité du fait qu'aucun cours n'ait lieu dans cette salle pour se poser à son bureau et prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait encore des cours à modifier et des éléments à présenter à Crowley sans parler des copies à corriger et des cours à préparer. Il inspira longuement avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. On n'était qu'en octobre et il était pourtant déjà complètement vidé.

Un bruit de pas suivi de coups régulier contre la porte le firent revenir sur Terre. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre il eut la surprise de voir entrer Crowley, un sourire arrogant et un gobelet de café à la main. Il se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

-Pardon Monsieur Novak… Je vous dérangeais pendant votre sieste peut-être ?

Bien qu'il ne soit pas toujours capable de discerner les moqueries, Castiel jugea que le petit rictus de son vis-à-vis n'avait rien de sympathique.

-P…pardon je me suis juste… J'avais besoin de réfléchir au calme après mon cours. J'allais d'ailleurs corriger ces copies !

Il désigna le tas de copies qu'il avait ramassé et posé négligemment sur le bureau à côté de son cours dans le but de les ranger dans son sac en partant. Il grimaça. _Pourquoi suis-je en train de me justifier ? Et de mentir ?_

Crowley balaya l'excuse d'un geste de la main comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas. Castiel déglutit en essayant de se redresser sur sa chaise pour paraître plus sûr de lui. L'ambiance était beaucoup trop pesante et il aurait tout donné pour changer d'endroit. Crowley, toujours silencieux, s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et le contourna pour se mettre à côté de lui, jetant un œil rapide aux copies que Castiel prit entre ses mains pour se donner une contenance.

-Je pensais vous avoir demandé de me remettre un rapport sur la composition de vos cours et les résultats obtenus auprès de vos élèves Monsieur Novak ? Avais-je omis de mentionner que c'était urgent ?

-Eh bien en fait effectivement vous n'avez pas précisé que…

-Ce n'était pas une question.

-Oh…

Son malaise ne cessait de s'accroître. Crowley se pencha sur lui un peu plus et son souffle chaud caressait désagréablement l'oreille de Castiel qui voulut s'en écarter légèrement.

Avant qu'il n'en ait le temps, un jet bouillant l'aspergea, de même que ses copies et l'ensemble de ce qui se trouvait son bureau, y compris ses notes de cours. Le choc et l'incrédulité se peignirent sur son visage tandis qu'il contemplait le café détruire des heures de son boulot et celui de ses élèves. Il releva la tête pour se retrouver face à un visage froid qui cachait avec peine une certaine arrogance et un brin d'amusement.

-Vous…Vous avez…

-Oups. Pardonnez-moi je suis maladroit.

Mais Crowley ne semblait absolument pas désolé. Il contempla un instant son œuvre et le visage déconfit de Castiel avant de hausser les épaules.

-Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, je venais simplement vous avertir que désormais vos cours auraient lieu dans la salle 910. J'ai besoin de l'amphithéâtre, vous comprenez, j'ai plus d'élèves je ne vais pas les cloîtrer.

Devant le manque de réaction de Castiel dont le regard vide se perdait dans les tâches de café, il sourit avant de se diriger vers la sortie en sifflotant, laissant le jeune professeur complètement déboussolé.

* * *

18h00

Castiel regarda l'horloge d'un air stressé. Il s'était réfugié dans son bureau après sa rencontre avec Crowley, n'en sortant qu'à midi pour aller prendre un sandwich plus ou moins savoureux au Food Truck le plus proche. Il avait tenté comme il pouvait de faire sécher les feuilles les plus touchées par le café et réécrit son cours, ce qui au moins avait eue l'avantage pour lui de revoir certains points de son programme. Maintenant il fonctionnait au ralenti. Dean avait rendez-vous dans le bureau de Crowley, juste à côté et Castiel était plus inquiet et préoccupé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il avait réellement l'impression que l'autre avait quelque chose contre lui et sa soudaine implication pour l'avenir de Dean le plongeait dans un ensemble de sentiments contradictoires. Il tendit l'oreille en entendant des pas dans le couloir s'arrêter juste devant l'antre de Crowley. Des coups volontaires furent portés à une porte et une voix autoritaire y répondit aussitôt, enjoignant ce que Castiel imagina être Dean à rentrer. Il soupira en laissant aller son dos contre le fauteuil en faux cuir et jeta un regard aux murs de son bureau, tous recouverts d'articles de conférences divers, certains auquel lui-même avait participé. Au milieu on pouvait y voir son doctorat ainsi que quelques autres diplômes honorifiques que Métatron l'avait obligé à afficher, arguant sur l'aspect professionnel et valorisant que ça avait auprès des étudiants. Tout ça lui paraissait soudain presque dérisoire. Il se posait beaucoup de questions ces derniers temps, trop peut-être. Tout avait commencé en même temps que sa relation avec Dean. Ses rapports avec le jeune homme avaient réveillé en lui un ensemble d'envies et d'émotions qu'il avait toujours réprimés jusque-là. Il venait d'une famille brillante et il avait fait de son mieux pour répondre à leurs exigences, devenant ainsi le plus jeune de son lycée à accéder aux études supérieures puis aux diplômes. A seulement 27 ans il pouvait se targuer d'être un modèle de réussite. Et pourtant.

Même s'il aimait enseigner, il n'avait pas l'impression de s'épanouir dans ce qu'il faisait. Il aurait souhaité aider les collégiens et les lycéens mais on lui avait bien fait comprendre que ça n'avait pas le même poids ni la même gloire sociale. Et Castiel avait hoché la tête et obéit à son maître de doctorat. C'était plus confortable dans un sens de laisser les choses le guider sans réfléchir à la façon dont il devait les gérer. Mais le regret le frappait maintenant de plein fouet. Il aurait aimé avoir le courage d'assumer sa relation avec Dean, de se dresser face au côté abusif de Crowley ou encore de claquer la porte. Mais il n'était pas comme ça.

Il regarda à nouveau l'horloge. Il avait dit à Dean de rentrer chez lui ce soir. Mais il regrettait de lui avoir demandé ça maintenant que la solitude lui étreignait le cœur.

* * *

Dean entra dans le bureau de Crowley non sans avoir jeté un regard vers la porte du bureau de Castiel.

-Dean. Vous êtes à l'heure. Asseyez-vous.

Dean sourit poliment et obéit en regardant autour de lui. Le bureau de Crowley semblait être rempli d'un tas d'objets rutilants et parfaitement inutiles dont la plupart étaient complètement inconnus aux yeux du jeune homme. Des pierres, des tablettes, des statuettes et autres babioles ornaient chaque étage d'une imposante bibliothèque. A côté de la décoration du bureau de Castiel, et même de son appartement, c'était l'opulence. Cela n'aidait pas l'étudiant à se sentir à l'aise. Il regarda Crowley faire le tour de son bureau pour rejoindre une petite table ou étaient posé une bouteille rempli d'un liquide ambré et de deux verres.

-Puis-je vous proposer un verre de Whisky Winchester ?

Dean sourit et hocha la tête.

-Je ne refuserais jamais un verre, surtout proposé par un prof.

Crowley remplit leurs deux verres et les emmena à son bureau ou il s'assit. Dean qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être impressionné préférait quand même ne rien dire, guettant le professeur qui lui souriait d'un air pourtant bienveillant.

-Je suis ravi que vous ayez changé d'avis Dean. Mais je pense que vous faîtes le bon choix. J'ai des projets pour vous et je suis sûr que vous vous montrerez à la hauteur de mes attentes. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Dean l'écouta sans ciller mais son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il avait l'impression d'être entraîné malgré lui dans les desseins du professeur sans vraiment avoir son mot à dire.

-Euh pardonnez-moi professeur mais je n'ai pas encore tout à fait décidé de…

\- Je vous propose un poste d'assistant. Vous m'aiderez dans mes tâches et j'en profiterais pour vous familiariser avec le milieu de l'enseignement tout en vous apportant mon aide pour vous améliorer dans les autres matières. Il va sans dire que moi comme mes collègues seront plus indulgents à votre égard.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Il regarda Crowley sans savoir quoi répondre et but une gorgée de Whisky qui lui brula la gorge. Il n'avait pas pensé l'autre si impliqué et motivé envers lui et il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à voir quelqu'un prendre son avenir en main.

-Je…J'aimerais y réfléchir à tête reposée si vous le permettez…

-Bien sûr. Mon offre est à durée illimitée. Je vais vous donnez mon numéro si vous souhaitez me contacter plus rapidement.

Dean finit son verre de Whisky, écoutant à moitié les paroles de Crowley qui l'étourdissaient plus qu'autre chose. Il aurait voulu en parler avec Castiel mais ce dernier avait souhaité passer la soirée seul. Il n'osait pas non plus en parler à son frère. Il ne voulait pas causer de faux espoirs au plus jeune qui l'avait toujours pensé capable de grandes choses alors que lui-même n'aspirait qu'à câliner sa voiture et boire des bières.

-…Je vous verrais en cours dans la semaine de toute façon.

Dean redescendit sur Terre et sourit à Crowley en se levant pour lui serrer la main. La poigne de Crowley était ferme et chaude dans la sienne et il eut la sensation qu'elle durait un peu trop longtemps quand il sentit le regard de Crowley s'appesantir un peu trop sur lui et ses yeux accrocher les siens une seconde de trop.

Balayant cette sensation désagréable il sourit et s'en alla, la tête pleine d'incertitudes.

* * *

Le lendemain, Dean rejoint Castiel qui avait cours avec des deuxièmes années. Il attendit devant sa salle, qui avait par ailleurs changé il ne savait pourquoi. Une fois les élèves sortis il toqua à la porte avant de se glisser dans la pièce ou Castiel était en train de ranger ses affaires et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Bonjour Cas'…

Cas releva la tête en sursautant et sourit. Dean s'avança en souriant et le prit dans ses bras tendrement malgré les protestations du professeur qui regardait vers la porte, craignant l'irruption d'un ou d'une inconnue. Dean finit par le lâcher, non sans l'avoir embrassé avec passion ce qui embrasa Castiel qui tenta de remettre ses idées en place en même temps que ses copies qu'il fourra dans son sac en tremblant.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages hier soir Cas…

-Hum j'avais beaucoup de travail et je savais que tu viendrais me voir alors…

-Heureusement que je ne suis pas une de ces copines jalouses tu sais…

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel en souriant malgré lui. Il regarda rapidement la porte et posa sa main sur la joue de Dean en reprenant son sérieux. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'étudiant et son souffle lui manqua l'espace d'un instant. Il déglutit avant d'aborder le sujet qui le tracassait.

-Je suis très content de la proposition que t'a fait Crowley… Mais peut être devrait tu y réfléchir un peu plus ? Je sais que ça parait tentant mais... Tu ne devrais pas te précipiter comme ça.

-Oui on est d'accord ça serait stupide… Je ne suis pas vraiment à la hauteur aha…

Dean avait détourné le regard et Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait beau faire celui qui s'en fichait, il envie de travailler avec Crowley. Il ne fallait pas que ses propres soucis compromettent l'avenir de Dean mais dans un même temps il n'était pas convaincu des bonnes intentions de Fergus.

-Ecoute Dean…peut-être que tu devrais essayer… Si jamais ça se passe mal tu pourras reprendre ta vie comme si de rien n'était. Mais au moins tu n'auras pas de regrets.

Dean releva la tête en souriant. Son regard s'était éclairci à nouveau.

-Merci Castiel. Tu as toujours les bons mots…

Il l'embrassa doucement en le serrant contre le lui un instant, un instant bien trop court avant de s'écarter.

-Je vais appeler Mr Crowley alors et lui dire que j'accepte... Ou du moins que je veux bien faire un essai.

Castiel sourit avec tristesse et hocha la tête. Si c'était ce dont Dean avait besoin, qu'il en soit ainsi.


End file.
